For Love
by harukakatana
Summary: This is a SasuxNaru--meaning Yaoi::What if the kyuubi was to break out of Naruto? And what if the only way to stop her is love? Rated R for future limey goodness CHAPTER 4 ish alive
1. The plot

Disclamer: None of the Naruto characters belong to me, damnit. If they did, Naruto and Sasuke would have had sex by now, and Gaara would walk around naked. Oh well, I can just write fanfiction and pretend I have control over them .

A/N: I've written quite a few chapters of this already, so it shouldn't take me too long to post anymore...

And, I guess that's it...oh yeah, thank you Strawbrry-san, for making me want to write again X3

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The Jounin sighed softly as the wind ruffled his silver hair, whirring slightly as it passed through the trees of the training ground. The rain had just stopped falling, and no one had yet ventured onto the soggy ground to kick a stump. The air still buzzed with the electricity of a just-passed storm, causing his skin to prickle with excitement, though why he was excited, he knew not. He kicked the muddy ground lazily, guilt grinding in his stomach as the sound of hammering wafted to his ears carried by the wind. He knew he should be working with the villagers, helping to rebuild Konoha, but he had something he had to take care of before he could do anything else.  
  
"Alone, Kakashi?" The voice spoke in an amused tone from behind him, and he turned to face the speaker.  
  
"You told me I should, Jiraiya-sensei." Kakashi glanced upward as rain began to fall, droplets falling on his nose; he wiped his face off with one hand.  
  
"Kekeke...so I did," Jiraiya chuckled absently. "Kakashi," he began slowly. "Do you know what happened between Naruto and Gaara when you sent all the genin after Sasuke?"  
  
Kakashi shook his head slowly, guilt raining over his face. "No, I don't know exactly what happened. I've been helping everyone rebuild Konoha and I only had time for Pakkun to summarize what happened. He said that Naruto summoned that big frog—"  
  
"Gamabunta."  
  
"Yeah, he summoned Gamabunta, that only you and the fourth have been able to summon. But Shukaku had been awoken by then." Kakashi faltered a little. "And...and then...Naruto and Gamabunta took the shape of the kyuubi to defeat Gaara..."  
  
Jiraiya nodded, concern etched in his face. 'Good, you know this much of what happened. The next part won't be too difficult to explain then.'  
  
"This bothers me, though. How could Naruto have summoned Gamabunta? The fourth summoned him when I was younger, and he was worn out afterwards. But for Naruto to have summoned Gamabunta i after /i fighting Gaara..." Kakashi's visible eye widened till white showed all around it. "Oh no."  
  
Jiraiya looked away from Kakashi, unable to bear the shocked look on the usually calm shinobi's face. "Yes."  
  
'"But...But how?" Kakashi demanded from Jiraiya. "How is it possible?" He glanced around him frantically, as if searching for an answer. "The kyuubi shouldn't be able to break free of that seal. The fourth gave his life to seal him in Naruto. It should hold forever."  
  
"But it's not. The seal is breaking, and quickly, too." Jiraiya strode over to Kakashi and rested his hand on the Jounin's shoulder. "Kakashi, the kyuubi is going to break the seal soon."  
  
"What can we do without a Hokage," Kakashi demanded desperately, almost begging Jiraiya for some answer, some hint of reassurance that everything would be alright. "We have to find a Hokage."  
  
Jiraiya chuckled softly, "I was chosen, Kakashi."  
  
"Then you can help us! You're one of the Sannin—"  
  
"I declined."  
  
Kakashi's face paled and blanked, the rain that had been drizzling softly beginning to fall. "What?"  
  
"I declined, Kakashi," he shouted angrily at the younger man. Kakashi looked away, hurt and fear showing in his eye. 'Kakashi,' he said softly, "if—when—the kyuubi breaks out of Naruto, only I will be able to protect Konoha—by performing the seal. It would do this village no good to lose a Hokage after just appointing another."  
  
Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but could find no words. Jiraiya was right—the only one who could perform the seal and sacrifice himself was Jiraiya. Jiraiya was doing the right thing, as much as it pained him to admit that Jiraiya was planning on sacrificing himself. Even if it IS for the village, it's just not fair.  
  
"But," Kakashi began, his voice cracking with fear, "when the seal fails, what will we do? The demon fox will be here in Konoha again. Even though the Fourth was able to stop the destruction of the village, there was much damage. And now we have so much damage because of Orochimaru to begin with..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"That's why, Kakashi, I'm going to be taking Naruto out of the village." Kakashi turned his face back to Jiraiya, staring at him with surprise. "He and I will go locate a new Hokage. If along the way, the seal falters, no damage will come to Konoha. Perhaps, if we find who we'll be looking for, she can help fight him."  
  
"She?" Kakashi blinked in surprise. "You mean...her?"  
  
Jiraiya nodded, smiling happily in the rain, the water soaking his hair. "Yup, her. Tsunade-hime." Lightning streaked across the sky ominously as he mentioned her name and both men looked up, cringing at the omen.  
  
"Take Sasuke with you, then. He may be young, but he can help you and Tsunade-hime."  
  
Jiraiya laughed loudly. "Take the Uchiha boy? Don't he and Naruto hate each other?"  
  
Kakashi shook his head and grinned weakly. "No...I know everyone thinks that, but it's the farthest thing from the truth. Despite how they act, I think they're best friends. I know they are."  
  
Jiraiya shrugged casually and shook his body, trying to get the rain droplets off his body. "Whatever you say, Kakashi." He smiled briefly, until a cloud of concern passed behind his eyes and his brow creased. "Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
Jiraiya sighed. "The Akatsuki—it's a secret organization of criminals with only 9 members. Up until recently, two of those members happened to be from this village. Orochimaru—who has now withdrawn from the Akatsuki to work alone—and another interesting individual. Uchiha Itachi."  
  
"What? Itachi?" Kakashi asked breathily. The rain was pouring on top of them, but neither seemed to notice.  
  
"Itachi, yes. The goal of this organization is, to the best of our knowledge, to harness the power of the nine tails." Jiraiya's voice was clenched with distress. "That is why, I would imagine, Itachi has come back to Konoha—for Naruto. It is another reason why Naruto and I must leave as soon as possible. Within the hour."  
  
"I should tell Sasuke he will be going with you, then." It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
Jiraiya shook his head. "No. Sasuke may not come."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If Sasuke were to come along, we would be committing the worst mistake possible." Jiraiya looked up, starting to notice the rain was falling on their heads in sheets. "Come, it's raining hard. You'll get sick if you stay out here too long, Kakashi."  
  
Kakashi nodded and began to walk away from the training grounds alongside Jiraiya. "Because of Orochimaru, right? If Orochimaru comes back, we'll need Sasuke to fight him. That's why you don't want Sasuke to go."  
  
"Not...quite," Jiraiya said hesitantly. "Though Sasuke's manpower will be needed her, for sure." Jiraiya stopped and looked at Kakashi's eye, his gaze burning into the other man's face, almost scalding him. "When the kyuubi breaks out of Naruto, he will be very angry and bitter. If Sasuke and Naruto truly are best friends as you say, then the kyuubi will attack him first. The Uchiha wouldn't have a chance."  
  
"You're right," Kakashi admitted reluctantly.  
  
"But, Kakashi," Jiraiya continued on. "That isn't the real reason either. When the kyuubi breaks out of Naruto—" Jiraiya's voice trailed off and he trembled slightly. "When the kyuubi breaks out of Naruto...the boy will die."

-----

lll ehehe

--Ruka-chan


	2. The Twist

Disclaimer: yeah...not mine...I know stop reminding me...

AN: Thank you guys for reviewing...I'm upping it to R because in the future it might get a little more violent and limey...but who doesn't like limey

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two:

Uchiha Sasuke sat staring into space, not aware of time; nor did he notice the rain pouring down on him. He wrapped his arms and legs around him for security as the rain fell in torrents upon him. His mind reeled with nervous anxiety, and he gnawed on his lip fretfully.  
  
Itachi? He's...back? The thought danced in his mind painfully, nagging him like a burr. He quickly wrenched the burr away, however; Itachi wasn't his biggest concern at the moment. He clenched his fists and slammed one against a tree trunk next to him, staring out at the training ground before him.  
  
He had trailed after Kakashi to ask him a question—what it was, he couldn't remember—and had seen him stop at the training ground as though waiting for someone. When the white haired Sannin Sasuke had only seen from a distance appeared, Sasuke knew he should leave. But then the Sannin had mentioned Naruto and he couldn't force himself to move.  
  
His body, tensed as they spoke of the battle between Gaara and Naruto which he remembered so well, had begun to tremble at their next words. Naruto...the kyuubi...it all made SENSE now. Naruto had been the vessel in which the demon fox had been sealed by the Fourth Hokage. He had never known, but now that he did, he felt as if he had always known.  
  
It stung him a bit to know Naruto had not mentioned any of this to him, but he didn't focus on this. Naruto was...going to DIE. When the kyuubi would break free of the seal, Naruto would be dead. Not the dead-but-not-really he had been when he had fought Haku, but honestly DEAD.  
  
Sasuke clenched his fists tighter, digging his blunt nails into his skin, gripping so tightly he drew blood. The warm crimson dribbled down his palms to mingle with the rain as it fell on his arms, coursing down to his wrist. He started to cry.  
  
"Dobe, you can't die. You're too lucky to die. You've just got to live—I know you're not going to die. I know it. You're my only friend, you idiot." He pulled his fist back and slammed it against the tree again, over and over, punching violently. His knuckles were soon raw and bloodied, but he punched on desperately, as though the pain was a release, the outlet in which he sought solace.  
  
"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!" Each slam of his fist matched his words; he cried out his friend's name as his flesh thudded against the wooden trunk. Splinters flew into his hand, but he continued to gnash at the wood. "NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!"  
  
Fingers wrapped around his arm, clenching it tightly. He turned his head and saw Kakashi staring at him with concern. He had neither seen nor heard his sensei; though it was raining, he still should have sensed the familiar presence.  
  
Sasuke jerked his hand out of Kakashi's grip, embarrassed, realizing his sensei had heard him chant his "rival's" name over and over. "Kakashi-sensei. What do you want?" he snapped.  
  
"I want you to stop being an idiot," his sensei retorted. Sasuke looked away guiltily, and mumbled an apology. "Come on, let's get you out of the rain."  
  
"Kakashi-sensei...was it true?"  
  
"Was what true, Sasuke?"  
  
"What you and the Sannin were speaking about?'  
  
"Heh, so you heard the conversation between me and Jiraiya, then," he laughed bitterly. "Yes, Sasuke. It was true. All of it."  
  
"So you mean...Naruto is...the kyuubi?" he asked, disbelief in his voice, even though he knew.  
  
"Yes, even that. Naruto was chosen to be the vessel for the kyuubi when Yondaime sealed him in there. Yondaime chose him because Naruto is his—" Kakashi stopped quickly. "Well, that's not important. Naruto has within him, the demon fox that attacked Konoha 17 years ago."  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me this before?"  
  
"Because none of the children are supposed to know. You were all supposed to be able to treat Naruto as though he was normal because you wouldn't know what was different about him. That was Yondaime's plan—for Naruto be regarded as a normal child or a hero, if anything—but none of the villages trusted him after the death of the Fourth. Their distrust rubbed off on the children."  
  
"You know...Kakashi...I used to hate him."  
  
"Naruto? Hated him? Why?"  
  
"Because he was so hurt and yet still nice to everyone." Sasuke winced, remembering a day etched in his memory. "When he and I were attending the academy, one day I had forgotten to make myself a lunch, and Naruto came over to me." Sasuke laughed sadly. "He asked me, in his little annoying voice, if I wanted some of his lunch. It looked so disgusting, and I told him. I told him to go away, said he was annoying." Sasuke sighed fitfully. "But I didn't mean it...it just...bothered me, that he could be so nice even though he was alone."  
  
"Sasuke..." Kakashi began, but he had no idea what he could say to the boy. Sasuke had hurt his friend years ago for no reason.  
  
"I envy him. I envy him with every fiber of my being. He's an incredible person, and he doesn't even know that. He motivates everyone around him by his blind stupidity and faith in himself." Sasuke laughed softly, a hollow, cold laugh. "I hated his happiness and his friendliness. And when he began to like Sakura—f" Kakashi couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard anger in Sasuke's voice, just there. "Only to find out she liked ME...he hated me for it, something I had no control over."  
  
Kakashi embraced the boy softly, muttering to him. "'Sasuke...don't fret about things that happened in the past. You and Naruto are friends now. Don't spend time in the past."  
  
"But Kakashi...if I think about the present—or the future—I'll think about Naruto.: Sasuke looked away, vaguely noticing the rain was beginning to lessen. "Naruto's going to DIE, Kakashi-sensei. He CAN'T die. I need him..." Sasuke choked out. "I love him."  
  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow involuntarily. Sasuke hastily plunged on. "I don't love him like that, Kakashi-sensei. But he means more to me than any other person ever has. I can't bear the thought of losing another person close to me."  
  
"I know what you mean, Sasuke...but you can't go with him."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Because," Kakashi said, tightening his grip on the Uchiha. "Were the kyuubi to seize Naruto's spirit, Naruto wouldn't be able to tell from friend from foe and could do nothing against the kyuubi even if he could. The kyuubi would know you, however, and would attack you before anyone else."  
  
"That's not a good reason, Kakashi. I don't care about myself—if I can help Naruto, I have to go." The Uchiha's gaze darted down to his feet that he shuffled awkwardly. "I just want to do anything I can to help him..."  
  
Kakashi smiled at him fondly. "Sasuke, Jiraiya will be with him. Don't worry. Jiraiya will do everything he can to take care of Naruto—even give up his life to save him. Yondaime's...legacy...will be protected, I swear."  
  
"I just can't help feeling like I'd be making a mistake by staying here, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto needs me, even if he doesn't know it yet. I just have to be there for him."  
  
"Sasuke, you cannot go after Naruto." The Jounin gripped Sasuke's shoulders and shoved him away, staring into his eyes intently. The rain stopped completely suddenly, but a streak of lightning flashed and crackled across the dark sky. "Sasuke, listen to me. You will be putting yourself at danger if you follow him. Do you understand?"  
  
Sasuke untangled himself from Kakashi's embrace and nodded firmly. "I understand, Kakashi-sensei. I won't do anything without thinking, I promise."  
  
Kakashi nodded at him, smiling softly. "Come, then. Let's go dry you off."


	3. The Plot Thickener

Disclaimer: THEY ARE NOT MINE ::sobs::

AN: I feel like an update whore Oo;;

Anyway, thanks for all your encouraging reviews X3

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three:

The rain that had recently fallen left puddles of mud in the streets of Konoha, but people were still outside. Some had drifted out of the dwellings they were occupying until their own homes could be rebuilt to continue repairing the damage on their houses, though the rain had just let up. The sight brought a smile to Jiraiya's face as he wandered through Konoha. The people of this village were on fire; even in the face of great sadness the continued on—he even heard the laughter of children reaching his ears.

He grinned wider as he neared the ramen stand Naruto frequented—one of the only shops to remain standing. He saw the bright blonde hair ruffle in the breeze as the wind snapped the flap of the shop open. It was amazing how much the boy looked like Yondaime. He walked through the shop flap, shouting at the boy, as was his way.

"Naruto, you always eat Ramen," Jiraiya said as he sat down next to the blonde youth so much conversation had been about as of late. Naruto smiled at him and nodded, stuffing his face full of more noodles. "You really SHOULD eat something other than ramen."

Naruto muttered a faint "Mmmm." at him angrily, and slurped the noodles exaggeratedly. Jiraiya smirked at the boy, and rested a shoulder on his jacketed arm. "So, Naruto, want to come on a journey with me?"

"No. I want to eat my ramen." Slurp, slurp.

Jiraiya's eye twitched in annoyance. "Are you SUUUUUuuuure?" Naruto nodded. "Too bad—I was going to teach you a really amazing jutsu, but if you're too busy eating your ramen," he glanced at the now empty bowl, "I guess I'll ask Sasuke."

"Waitwaitwaitwait, Erro Sennin!" Naruto jumped off the stool reluctantly—he had only eaten one bowl of ramen—and jumped up and down impatiently. "I'll go! I'm ready!" He smiled happily at Jiraiya who shrugged and slid off his own seat.

"Go get your things, I'll be waiting for you at the exit of Konoha." With his words, the boy darted off to gather his belongings. Jiraiya wandered casually towards the exit of the city, taking in the sights, the sounds, the smells of his home. Inside, the knowledge he might never see it again hurt more than the thought of dying. But he would do this—because he loved Konoha.

He reached the gate and stared at Konoha wistfully, a rainbow shining overhead. Ironic it was the symbol for snakes; it rained above Konoha majestically, though she had withstood the force of snakes before. The feeling coursing through his body was nothing but pride and he regretfully tore his eyes away from it when he heard the approaching of steps.

"ERRO SENNNNNIIIIIIIIN!" Naruto shrilled at him. "I'm ready." The boy grinned at him, and Jiraiya turned away from Konoha remorsefully. Naruto blinked at him. "What's wrong, Erro Sennin? Are you too old for this journey? The next village isn't THAT far away."

Jiraiya's eye twitched and he hit Naruto on the head. "Baka, I'm not too old for this journey. Come on—wasting our time near Konoha will do us no good."

Naruto jumped ahead of him happily, trotting along down the road at a steady pace. Jiraiya's mind absently wandered through memories of his childhood in Konoha as he walked, eyes focused on the red spiral on Naruto's back. Several hours passed swiftly, his eyes never leaving the crimson mark.

"ERRO SENNIN! WE'RE HERE!!" Naruto shouted at Jiraiya, though he was right beside him. Jiraiya blinked at Naruto and looked past him, where the young man had begun to point to. He smiled and saw the city below; he began to descend the steps one by one, Naruto running eagerly in front of him.

Jiraiya looked around as he reached the valley basin, and his eyes snagged on the picture of feminine legs painted on a sign. His mouth began to fill with drool and he slapped Naruto on the back.

"Naruto...why don't you go find a nice hotel for us to stay at, hm? I want to,' he licked his lips. 'Look around for a bit.'

Naruto huffed angrily, but turned away from the old man muttering "Erro Sennin" under his breath. Jiraiya chuckled and darted into the building.

Naruto glanced behind him and saw Jiraiya dart behind the cloth flaps, sighing faintly as the old man disappeared inside. i He and I were going to train /i , he thought to himself bitterly, i but instead he's going to go play with girls. I don't even see what's so great about girls anyway. /i 

He wandered up and down the streets aimlessly, inspecting each shop and window he saw with awe. He had never been to a big city like this—each sight, smell, and sound was a new experience to him. He bought many new dishes and delicacies he had never tasted before, gulping them down in seconds.

An hour hadn't passed since parting with Jiraiya and his stomach began to twist a bit, right behind his navel. At first it was just a dull i twang /i , but soon he was doubled over in agonizing pain. He glanced around, anxiously searching for a rest room, and seeing none. He saw a small sign waver in the breeze, and rushed inside.

It was a hotel, he soon found out. They quickly gave him the key and he ran into his room, only to find the wrenching pain had subsided. He shrugged and flopped down on the bed, cursing Jiraiya for making him wait.

"OH!" he shouted as the thought occurred to him for the first time. "I didn't say goodbye to Sakura-chan or Sasuke before I left." He lowered his gaze darkly and stared at the wooden floorboards glumly. "Not that Sasuke would notice I was even gone."

He clenched his fists and slammed them against the bed, rage brimming as he thought about that BOY. Sasuke wasn't even i that /i bad as far as he was concerned, but still, why did Sasuke have to be so popular? He sighed, knowing that he had had this conversation with himself for years now, and had come up with no answer.

"Maybe," he thought, eyes widening in surprise. "No one hates him because he's not a monster." He rubbed his belly unconsciously; stroking the kyuubi he knew was inside of him. "Sasuke must be liked because he's the only surviving Uchiha. Not...a demon..." He let out a little whimpering sob, a pleading whine, begging someone—anyone—to take the 17 years of hurting away.

"I just wish there was someone who would care about me. Like I care about them." He bit his lip angrily. "I would give my life for any of my friends or acquaintances. But no one would do the same for me."

i What about Sasuke? /i 

Naruto started, glancing around the room, trying to find where the voice had come from. It sounded like it had been in his own head. Maybe he had just realized the thought. That's it—he was the one who said it.

"Sasuke...he did give his life for me. I forgot about that because he didn't really die. But he didn't know that he would live." Naruto sighed, staring up at the ceiling, tracing the patterns in the wood grain with his gaze. "Sasuke," he whispered. "I just don't understand you."

"Why would you give your life for me if you hate me so much?" the words left his lips as he fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked this chapter...next one shouldn't be too far away tee hee


	4. And it gets thicker

Disclaimer:...::twitch twitch:: NO THEY'RE NOT MINE...but I have hope...eheheh

AN: OO sankyuu for the reviews...they make me all fluffy inside

But sorry for the long time it took to post this...been in process of moving and without internet for over a week...gomen ::bowbow::

::shuts up::

--------------------------------------------

The ground rippled beneath his feet, the darkness being lit by the glowing coming from each individual ripple. He stepped on the water tentatively, expecting to fall through, though he himself stood perched above it. The water was hard beneath his feet; he put all his weight on his foot, and began to walk, though he knew not where he was headed.  
  
In the distance he saw a faint glimmer of red light in the distance, ripples flooding against his feet with a loud thud coming from the light. Curiosity ushered him forward, though he was fairly certain he knew what caused the light. The ripples from his footsteps flowed into those coming from the large crimson thing in the dark before him. Where the ripples collided, sparks erupted.  
  
He stared at his feet, not wanting to see that _thing_ as he neared it, the warmth radiating off it in waves. He could hear the heavy panting, could see the ripples of light splashing from its feet as it thudded against the ground, could smell the acrid stench of it. It hissed at him loudly, and he cringed away from it—out of fear and away from the hot, fetid smell.  
  
He stepped closer, and could now make out the shape of _it_ out of the corner of his eye. Bright eyes glittered from between the bars, glowing menacingly from within. He could feel warmth pouring off the giant beast, and noticed his own body beginning to perspire from the burdening heat. Ivory teeth flashed and snapped at him from behind the bars; though there was a protection between the two of them, he stepped back nervously.  
  
"Wh—why am I here?" he demanded nervously, wondering why he suddenly felt so afraid. The Fourth's seal was still on the iron bars and the fox couldn't get through as long as they were there. And yet, the fox seemed closer than it had before; he felt as though there was nothing keeping the fox from lashing at him.  
  
The low rumble assailed his ears, jarring his chest with deep vibrations. It was a laugh. "Not happy to see me, I assume?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
The kyuubi laughed again. "Oh? You should be—you'll be seeing me rather soon." He laughed once more, only more evil than Naruto would have thought possible. The malicious cackle grinded on his bones and made him wince in almost tangible pain. Vaguely, he sensed this was a dream, but he still felt fear and pain.  
  
"Err...what?" Naruto squinted at him nervously, and glanced down to his abdomen quickly, guessing what the kyuubi meant.  
  
"That's right, Naruto." The kyuubi laughed cruelly, pressing his front paws against the bars, claws snaking around them. He gripped them tightly—Naruto noticed the Kyuubi did not cry out in pain at the touch of the cold metal as he once had. "I'm going to show you something, alright?" He extended a furred paw out through the bars, though he should have been incapable of doing such, and pointed to the seal on the door.  
  
The kyuubi started to convulse, shoulders heaving as though he was going to vomit. A tiny ember appeared on the tip of his middle tail, and began to devour his body quickly. Naruto turned to run from the scalding heat consuming the fox, when the beast hissed at him, and told him to stay put. Naruto remained, though his body was tense. The fire roared and crackled along the kyuubi's body, soon enveloping him in a blanket of hot fire.  
  
The fox's paw soon caught on fire; he roared as it lapped at his claws, though not out of pain. The deep rumbling noise shook Naruto's bones as the beast laughed. Naruto's azure eyes widened as he saw what the kyuubi had intended to show him. His claws had been grazing the seal when his body had been engulfed in flames. This fire licked onto the seal, charring it, though not burning it completely.  
  
The fox roared irritably and returned to normal instantly, shaking his fur of all embers. They splashed on the floor and sank down into the dark abyss, Naruto's gaze following them as they continued to burn in the liquid. Dimly, he knew that normal fire would not continue to burn in water, but he could not concentrate his thoughts on anything but the charred seal.  
  
"What the hell, Kyuubi! You can't do that!"  
  
The demon fox withdrew from the gates and lounged behind the iron bars, sighing with annoyance. "Baka, I just _did_."  
  
"But you CAN'T!" Naruto squealed, his face paling to the shade of paper. "How can you do that?"  
  
The fox chuckled softly. "You really _are_ an idiot." Naruto scowled at him. "The seal is...breaking."  
  
"It looks more burnt than anything..."  
  
"I'm trying to explain—the seal is weakening. I will be free, soon, Naruto-kun." The kyuubi threw his head back and laughed cruelly. "DO YOU HEAR THAT?! FREE!"  
  
Naruto stepped away nervously. "But, the Fourth's seal—"  
  
"Was merely a speed bump." He grinned at the blonde boy, showing more teeth than necessary. "I'm going to be out of your wretched little body soon. Then the fun will begin."  
  
"Wh...what are you going to do, Kyuubi?" Naruto's voice cracked; he had a damn good idea what the kyuubi was planning. And he didn't like the thought.  
  
"Destroy Konoha, of course."  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
  
"Of course I can. I almost did once before." The kitsune reached up and scratched his ears with one of his paws absently. "But that stupid Hokage gave up his life and sealed me in your gut. Now I'll be leaving this dark place for good."  
  
Naruto rubbed his stomach nervously and stared at the kitsune in fear. _He wouldn't do that to me, would he?_  
  
"Of course I would," the fox smirked. "Don't look so surprised—I can read your thoughts, this shouldn't surprise you. I've only been living in here for 17 years."  
  
"Why do you have to destroy Konoha? Can't you just be a good little fox?" Naruto suggested, knowing full well the response.  
  
But to his surprise, the fox said he wouldn't destroy Konoha. "You're right—I may have gotten stronger in here, but I'm definitely going to be too rusty to take on an entire village of shinobis. I know." He grinned at the boy. "I'll kill those closest to you."  
  
"NO!!" Naruto cried fitfully, falling on the ground before the fox, tears beginning to form at his cheeks. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Don't be sad—I'm not going to kill everyone. You should be pleased." The kyuubi grinned maliciously and began to name those he would slaughter. "Just Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura—" each name provoked a whimper from Naruto who sobbed, begging him not to kill those whom he loved. "And Konohamaru."  
  
_At least Sasuke is spared..._  
  
"OH! Yes, we mustn't forget Sasuke-kun." The kyuubi spread his paw wide, displaying his claws. A tiny flame flickered in the middle of his outspread 'hand'; he extinguished the flame, gripping his paw tightly. Naruto swallowed the nervous bile rising to his throat, knowing the flame was only a substitute for Sasuke's body.  
  
"YOU CAN'T KILL SASUKE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE!"  
  
"FOOLISH BOY," the kyuubi roared, slamming his body against the gates making them shake as though they would give way at any time. "I CAN DO ANYTHING AS SOON AS I AM OUT OF YOUR FLESH BAG! I WILL BE THE KYUUBI AGAIN! NOT THE PRISONER OF SOME BOY WHO DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I EXISTED FOR 12 YEARS!"  
  
"I'm begging you, Kyuubi, please don't kill Sasuke." Naruto's voice was barely a whisper, but he knew the kyuubi heard him.  
  
"Why shouldn't I kill your rival? Don't you hate him?" The kyuubi smirked at him, though he knew the boy did not see. The tears flowing down his face would have made it difficult, if not impossible, to see the change in his expression.  
  
"No, I don't hate Sasuke...I..." Naruto bit down, keeping from speaking the words he had never even admitted to himself from escaping.  
  
"You don't hate him...you...?" The kyuubi snorted. "Well then, I suppose you won't mind if I take my claw to his neck. Slide it across his neck, tearing his flesh." Naruto inhaled sharply. "Oh, don't like that idea? Well, then, why shouldn't I kill him?"  
  
"Because I..."  
  
"Again you refuse to finish your sentences. Very well, I'll have to continue. I could bite him in two. But that would be boring and nearly painless. No, something more painful. I know!" the fox shouted with glee. "I can break his limbs slowly, snapping his bones. Just picture his face. Pop. Pop. Pop."  
  
"STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HIM!" Naruto pounded his fist onto the ground, sending many ripples gliding across the water. "I LOVE HIM! I LOVE SASUKE, YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!" Naruto inhaled quickly, as though trying to suck back his words.  
  
The fox tilted his head back and laughed. Naruto closed his eyes trying to block the sound out.  
  
When he opened them, he was lying in the hotel room alone. He shot up and pulled his shirt off, the night art sending shivers up his sweat covered back. He looked down at his stomach and saw the spiral of the seal standing out, black against his white abdomen. The seal had never been visible when he had not been calling on chakra before. He backed against the wall, trying to get away from himself.  
  
Pain sliced through his mind, stemming from his hand. He looked down and saw a shuriken had fallen out of his pants protector. With a sickening feeling, he reached for the shuriken, feeling as thought his body was that of someone else. He held the shuriken gingerly and pressed it against his wrist, not believing he was going to do what he intended. Blood welled up where the shuriken rested, and he began to slide it across his skin.


End file.
